parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buddy Animal Story 2 (Denver63125 Version)
Denver63125's movie-spoof of "Toy Story 2" Cast: *Woody - Manny (A Bug's Life) *Buzz Lightyear - Blu (Rio) *Mr. Potato Head - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Slinky Dog - Winnie The Pooh *Rex - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Hamm - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Bo Peep - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) *Sarge - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Sarge's Soldiers - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Andy Davis - Michael Banks (Mary Poppins) *Mrs. Davis - Miss. Eglantine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Baby Molly - Gretl Von Trapp (The Sound of Music) *Buster - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Mrs. Potato Head - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Zurg - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda) *Troll Doll - Ma (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Rocky Gibraltar - Little John (Robin Hood) *Mr. Shark - Sabor (Tarzan) *Barrel of Monkeys - The Lemurs (Madagascar) *Trash Can Toys - The Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Wheezy - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Al - Captain Hook and Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Etch - Buzzy the Vulture (The Jungle Book) *Mr. Spell - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Bullseye - Maximus (Tangled) *Jessie - Jewel (Rio) *Stinky Pete - Ronno (Bambi 2) *Geri the Cleaner - Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Utility Belt Buzz - Roberto (Rio 2) *Barbie Dolls - Animals Girls *Tour Guide Barbie - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Emily - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Squeeze Toy Aliens Trio - Bia, Carla and Tiago (Rio 2) *Amy - Penny (The Rescuers) *Amy's Barbie Doll - Miss Bunny (Bambi) *Amy's Barbie Doll #1 - Rosie (A Bug's Life) *Flik - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Heimlich - Tiger (An American Tail) *Amy's Barbie Doll #2 - Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) Scenes: *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 1 - Opening Credits/Blu's Mission *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 2 - Manny's Lost Hat/It's Berlioz! *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 3 - Manny's Full Sleeve Ripped *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 4 - Manny Meets Owl/Mantisnapped by Mr. Smee *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 5 - "Never Smile at a Crocodile" *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 6 - The Roundup Gang *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 7 - "Manny Roundup" *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 8 - Manny Nearly Loses His Ripped Fly *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 9 - Crossing the Road *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 10 - Arrival of Archimedes Q. Porter/At Mr. Smee's Buddy Animal Barn *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 11 - Spix Macaw Switch/The Animals Stores *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 12 - Captain Hook's Plan *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 13 - Jewel's Story/("When She Loved Me") *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 14 - Into the Vents *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 15 - To the Rescue!/Manny Stays *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 16 - Battle with Lord Shen *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 17 - Chase Captain Hook and Mr. Smee *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 18 - Manny vs. Ronno/Saving Jewel *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 19 - Welcome Home *Buddy Animal Story 2 Part 20 - End Credits *Buddy Animal Story 2 Outtakes Gallery: Manny the Praying Mantis.jpg|Manny as Woody Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu as Buzz Lightyear Dodger oliver and company.jpg|Dodger as Mr. Potato Head Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.jpg|Winnie The Pooh as Slinky Dog Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Rex Timothy mouse..jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Hamm Gypsybug'slife.png|Gypsy as Bo Peep Rocky (Chicken Run).gif|Rocky as Sarge Chicken-run-original.jpg|Chickens as Sarge's Soldiers Michael Banks.gif|Michael Banks as Andy Davis Eglantine-Price-Bedknobs-and-Broomsticks-Angela-Lansbury.jpg|Miss. Eglantine Price as Mrs. Davis Berlioz-0.jpg|Berlioz as Buster Rita oliver and company character by katethealpha98-d7jnii3.png|Rita as Mrs. Potato Head Lord Shen As Archdeacon.jpeg|Lord Shen as Zurg Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-599.jpg|Little John as Rocky Gibraltar Sabor.jpg|Sabor as Mr. Shark Monkeys (The Jungle Book).jpg|Monkeys as Trash Can Toys Owl in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Owl as Wheezy Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-1915.jpg|Captain Hook Sti.jpg|and Mr. Smee as Al Gurgi.jpg|Gurgi as Mr. Spell Maximus2.png|Maximus as Bullseye Jewel in Rio 2.jpg|Jewel as Jessie Ronno.jpg|Ronno as Stinky Pete Professor Archimedes Q. Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Professor Archimedes Q. Porter as Geri The Cleaner Roberto.mainimage.png|Roberto as Utility Belt Buzz Viper kung fu panda 3.png|Viper as Tour Guide Barbie Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Wendy Darling as Emily Bia, Carla And Tiago.png|Bia, Carla and Tiago as Squeeze Toy Aliens Trio PennyandTeddy.jpg|Penny as Amy Rosie (A Bug's Life).jpg|Rosie as Amy's Barbie Doll #1 Bernard.png|Bernand as Flik Tiger (An American Tail).jpg|Tiger as Heimlich Tillie Hippo.jpg|Tillie the Hippo as Amy's Barbie Doll #2 Category:Denver63125 Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies